bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Toa
Und was ist mit Toa Ignika?Ist er überhaupt ein richtiger Toa? Lesovikk520 14:31, 25. Mai 2008 (UTC) Nein, ist er nicht. N1711 16:25, 25. Mai 2008 (UTC) Er ist nur ein von der Ignika erschaffenes wesen, das wie ein Toa aussieht. -- N1711 bei dem letzten absatz steht wie viele toa es noch gibt aber einige dunkle jäger sind auch Toa wie Spinner oder Prototype oder ??? Kailani 17:58, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ja, aber sie sind ja namentlich nicht bekannt. Man kann sie nachtragen. Skorpi (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 18:06, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) es sind verwandelte oder übergelaufene toa. bioniclemaster724 18:13, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Trotzdem sollten sie eingetragen werden. Nidhiki ist ja auch dabei. Skorpi (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 19:03, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) naja Nidihki ist aber bereits tot und von der Spezies eh kein Toa mehr, aber mal die frage: Wieso kann man die seite nich mehr bearbeiten Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:44, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ...weil ich eingestellt habe, dass nur Admins das dürfen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:49, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) dann könntest du ja vielleicht nachtragen(so fern es richtig ist) das es im Bionicle-Hauptstory-Universums noch die vielen alternative Takanuvas gibt Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:51, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ²Nath: Und wann änderst du das wieder zurück? ;P Seit der Sperrung sind immerhin 5 Monate vergangen... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 15:53, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich mach nochmal auf meine Frage aufmerksam... ;P Und ich hab mir gerade den Artikel nochmal genauer angesehen (bis auf den Bereich "Geschichte", den habe ich nur mal kurz angefangen - sollte evtl grammatikalisch noch etwas verbessert werden) noch ein paar Sachen zum Artikel: *(Infobox) Toa sind 1,6 Bio groß, nicht 2. *Die Überschrift "Geschichte" hat nur die Unterüberschrift "Herkunft" und sonst nichts. Deshalb sollte man das "Herkunft" evtl weglassen. *Bei den Toa Mangai steht überall "tot", aber bei den Toa des Eises fehlt es. *Bei den Toa Mata/Nuva steht, sie wären jetzt Phantoka bzw Mistika in Metru Nui. Ich denke aber, sie waren nur P bzw M, so lange sie sich in Karda Nui befanden. *Im Bereich "Entstehung von Toa" wird behauptet, die Toa Mata wären von Artakha erschaffen worden. So weit ich weiß, ist nur bekannt, dass sie im Land Artakha erschaffen wurde; das heißt aber nicht unbedingt, dass sie auch von Artakha erschaffen wurden. Sie könnten auch z.B. von den großen Wesen erschaffen worden sein. *"Verwandlung zu Turaga" klingt komisch, das sollte "in" statt "zu" heißen... *Da im Fähigkeiten-Teil erzählt wird, dass drei Toa zu einem Toa Kaita werden können, könnte man noch erwähnen, dass auch sechs Toa zu einem Toa Nui werden könnten, was bisher aber noch nie passiert ist. *Da im Trivia-Teil erzählt wird, wie viele und welche Toa es jetzt noch gibt, könnte man mal erwähnen, dass es früher einmal ca 3000 Toa gleichzeitig gab. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:53, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Seite entsperrt. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 18:55, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) aber in allen artikeln in denen es darum geht steht,dass die Toa Mata von Artakha erschaffen wurden außerdem hatten die großen wesen schon längst wieder das Matoraner-universum verlassen als die Toa Mata erschaffen wurden =P Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:59, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Okay, danke, dann werd ich wohl gleich mal meine Änderungen einarbeiten... ²Ignika: Deshalb muss es aber nicht stimmen. Falsche Informationen können sich schnell ausbreiten und auf andere übertragen, wenn jemand, der sehr aktiv ist und viele Änderungen vornimmt, glaubt, dass es so ist. Auf BS01 hab ich etwas rumgeschaut, und ich hab immer nur "on Artakha" gelesen, nie "by Artakha". Auch im Artikel von Artakha (also dem Wesen) werden die Toa Mata nicht genannt... So lange das also nicht sicher ist, werde ich das zwar drinnenlassen, aber so umändern, dass klar ist, dass wir nicht sicher sind, ob wirklich Artakha sie erschaffen hat. Und wenn es nicht die Großen Wesen waren, dann können es trotzdem noch beispielsweise irgendwelche Ordensmitglieder gewesen sein... Was anderes, wegen der Änderung, die du vorher am Artikel vorgenommen hast: Bist du sicher, dass die Alternate Takanuva bei der bisherigen Toa-Zahl nicht mitgezählt wurden? KA, wie lange Greg das schon geplant hat... \_(o.o)_/ -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 21:04, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) irgendeiner könnte mal bei BZPower Greg fragen, oder??? Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 12:48, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Anzahl der Toa? Grade zufällig gelesen: Früher gab es einmal 3000 Toa zur selben Zeit im Matoraner-Universum. Derzeit sind es nur noch etwa 150-160, davon sind uns 28 namentlich bekannt Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das mit den 150-160 Toa falsch ist, oder ob Greg sich das anders überlegt hat und ich da einfach nur nicht auf dem Laufenden bin; aber ich dachte, dass es nur noch so um die 50 Toa gibt... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 22:24, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja, auf Biosector steht es gibt 57 lebende Toa zurzeit. Ich glaube man hat hier einfach nur die alternativen Schatten-Takanuva dazugezählt (Von denen ein paar gestorben sind während Destral vom Orden angegriffen wurde)... [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Hmm... Ich dachte, da hätte nur ein einziger überlebt... Wobei es sein kann, dass ich da irgendwas falsch verstanden oder interpretiert habe. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 15:02, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Es ist unbekannt. In einem Story-Serial wurde davon erzählt, wie einer aufsteht. So gesehen kann das der einzige gewesen sein, muss aber nicht. Wie viele Takanuva überlebt haben, sit unbekannt. :[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:15, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jup, hab grad nochmal nachgeschaut: "All around him were duplicates of him, some dead, some still trapped in suspended animation." Es leben also einige noch, sind allerdings im Tiefschlaf. Eine Zahl wird allerdings nirgendwo genannt, also macht es IMHO wenig Sinn, zu der ursprünglichen Zahl einfach ca 100 dazuzuzählen... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 15:29, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Toa Nui Auf der Seite steht: "Wer zu einen Toa Nui wird, bleibt für immer ein Toa Nui". Woher habt ihr diese Information, oder hat sich das jemand ausgedacht? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']]